


Winter Wonderland

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: Yeosang and you were taking a walk through the freshly fallen snow. Everything still looks fluffy and the snow hasn’t stopped yet. He had the idea to go for a walk through the forest where not many people walk around because he knew how you loved to walk through thick layers of snow where no one had walked through yet.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

It was a beautiful winter day. The snow was covering the houses, the trees were bending under the weight of the powdered white crystals. And you were able to see the people had turned on the fireplaces, warming their homes. It was indeed one of those cold winter days where people never go out. Well, except you. You were admiring the new undisturbed snow in your front yard, looking through the ground-deep casement windows, seeing the snow crawling up. And you wished to go out there, running through the snow and enjoying it as if you were a child again.

As you were admiring the scenario in front of you, you felt two arms around you and the warmth of someone behind you. Before you could say something, the soothing voice of your boyfriend Yeosang echoed through the room, whispering “Do you want to go on a walk?” he kissed your cheek.

You turned around in his arms and looking up. “Don’t you think it is too cold?” you wondered.

“I see that you want to go out. Let us go down there to the forest, take a small walk and if we come back we cuddle into the warm bed with some hot chocolate or tea?”

“That sounds lovely, to be honest.” you smiled at your boyfriend.

He kissed your forehead and took your hand into his pulling you behind him to the front door where your jackets and boots were waiting. 

“You really mean it? I mean you usually play some games with Wooyoung.” you were surprised that he was doing this.

“I do, but I also care for my girlfriend, and I saw how much she is interested in the snow. I can still play games later, but the undisturbed snow won’t stay forever.” Yeosang explained, putting your beanie onto your head, and poked your nose. 

You were so lucky to have him. As you have met him he came off as the stern boy due to his facial expression. But once you got closer to him you realised that behind that stern exterior was a man with a big heart. Someone you could laugh with, and dance around in the goofiest way possible. How big is a chance to find a man would dance to Ponytail or Banana Chacha. It was small, yet you have found this man. And you didn’t want to have it any other way. He was sarcastic, would always be able to bring you to laugh but he would also be serious in situations where it was needed. He had completely captivated you, and you fell in love with him head over heels.

As you closed your jacket, he was waiting at the front door smiling. “Ready, to go into the snow?” he grinned, opening his arm so you could take it. 

You nodded and took his arm and followed him out into the cold winter atmosphere. Your mood was lifted the moment you heard the snow crushing loudly underneath your feet. You loved the sound snow would make while you walk through it, but you also loved how the snow covered every single sound that was further away. It was the quietest the world could get, and you loved every minute of it. It was so peaceful and would let you forget every unsettling occasion that had happened. 

As you were in your thought you felt cold snow on the side of your face. As you looked over you saw your boyfriend grinning with snow in his hand. You were confused about how he got snow without bending down. And then you remembered the small wall you had passed.

“Kang Yeosang, this means war!” you laughed and let go of his arm to pick up snow and throw it at him. 

Yeosang started to laugh and it was melodic. You laughed his laugh, it was as soothing as the silence of the snow. It would make you smile as well. 

“Do you really want to fight?” Yeosang said running after you as you ran away from his attack.

“This is not fair, you are stronger,” you shouted, looking back, running away from him but then you slid on the snow and fell onto your back, looking up to the sky where the snowflakes fell onto you. You laughed at your clumsiness.

Yeosang laughed next to you. “Now I don’t even have to throw snow at you. You are covered in it.” Yeosang laughed next to you almost falling too because he was laughing so hard.

“Be careful, otherwise you end up in the snow as well,” you warned him, laughing holding up a hand. “Help me.” 

Yeosang took your hand to help you up, but you both slid again and fell onto the floor, laughing. “Was this planned?” Yeosang laughed looking down into your eyes.

“This was actually not planned, but looking at the situations now I don’t mind.” you grinned up at him, stroking his cheek. 

Yeosang gave you small a peck on your lips before helping you up. He then pulled you towards him and he adjusted your beanie and cuddled you into your scarf.

“Thank you.” you beamed.

Yeosang smiled. “I know how much you love the snow,” he admitted, taking your hands and putting them into his pockets to warm them up.

You wondered how people could ever think he was cold because you couldn’t see any of it. All you could see was a caring man, who was very observant to everyone around him. He would notice the smallest details and would memorize them. Just like he memorized the joy you felt whenever you saw snow. And how much you loved being in the untouched snow. 

“Tomorrow we could build a snowman with the boys,” Yeosang suggested.

“Oh yes, but Mingi has to come as well,” you said. 

“Yes, his snowmen are… well… unique.” Yeosang joked, smiling as you laughed.

“One way to say it.” you cuddled onto his chest, feeling his arms going around you. 

“Do you want to go back home? Well, after you made your snow angel?” he looked down at you.

“Yes!” you beamed and ran over to the thick layer of snow where it was still untouched. You threw yourself into the snow, laughing and making the snow angel. In the corner of your eyes, you saw Yeosang approaching. To your surprise, he laid down next to you and joined you in making a snow angel. 

You looked over to the side admiring his profile. You smiled as you realised how comfortable he was around you. He didn’t care about people seeing him making a snow angel in the middle of the street or he didn’t care about you seeing his birthmark. He was so comfortable around you that he was showing you the real Yeosang every day.

“I love you,” you said while looking at him.

Yeosang looked over to you smiling. “I love you too,” he responded. 

When you got back up, you were about to walk away as you felt his hand gently grabbing your wrist pulling you back to him. He leaned down and kissed your lips. You were surprised at first but kissed him back. When he broke the kiss he smiled. “You can’t say you love me without giving me a kiss,” he explained.

You chuckled, taking his hand. “Let us go back home, cuddle on the sofa while you play your games with Wooyoung?” 

Yeosang nodded. “I need to win as revenge that he ate my chicken,” he explained, already making a plan on how to beat him.

You snorted. “Sometimes I think chicken is all you love.” 

Yeosang turned towards you laughing. “Chicken is very delicious. And I also want to revenge the time he stole the good corn dog?”

You nodded. “I remember that. It was indeed a low move. Maybe I should cook something delicious put the best plate in front of him and then switch.” you wondered.

Yeosang grinned. “That is my girl.”

You playfully hit Yeosang’s arm. “That was a joke, Mister. Don’t get any ideas.” you laughed.

“But the idea was so good.” Yeosang pouted.

“Don’t use that pout,” you warned him, knowing very well that it was pointless. He had you wrapped around his finger and you would do that once you were back home. And so did Yeosang. He knew that you already had planned how you would do it. And he could not wait for the face of Wooyoung. 


End file.
